Guild Quest List (MHFU)
This list shows all the quests offered by the Gathering Hall, these can be played multiplayer or solo. These quests are often harder than the Elder quests, especially the High Ranked Quests. =Low Rank Quests= One-star Quests Required HR: 1 Two-star Quests Required HR: 1 Three-star Quests Required HR: 1 Four-star Quests Required HR: 2 Five-star Quests Required HR: 3 =High Rank Quests= Six-star Quests Required HR: 4 =Seven-star Quests= Required HR: 5 Getting Eight-Star Quests (Or HR6) Level 7* Quests 04 - Two Roars in the Snow 07 - Red Shadow on the Swamp 12 - The Underwater Terror 16 - Slay the Rathalos! 18 - Unseen Peril Urgent quest: Land of Tremors =Eight-star Quests= Required HR: 6 1. Land of the Tremors *'Goal:' Hunt 2 Tigrex *'Area:' Snowy Mountains (Night) 2. The Rajang in the Snow *'Goal:' Hunt the Rajang *'Area:' Snowy Mountains (Day) 3. The Tigrex's Roar *'Goal:' Hunt the Tigrex *'Area:' Desert (Day) 4. Pink Dance in the Jungle *'Goal:' Hunt the Pink Rathian *'Area:' Jungle (Day) 5. The Runaway Diablos *'Goal:' Hunt the Diablos *'Area:' Desert (Day) 6. The Fierce Black Horn *'Goal:' Hunt the Black Diablos *'Area:' Desert (Day) 7. Four Horns *'Goal:' Hunt the Diablos and Black Diablos *'Area:' Desert (Night) 8. Rajang of Mountain Flames *'Goal:' Hunt the Rajang *'Area:' Volcano (Night) 9. Terror of the Gravios *'Goal:' Hunt the Gravios *'Area:' Volcano (Day) 10. Black Rock in the Swamp *'Goal:' Hunt the Black Gravios *'Area:' Swamp (Night) 11. A Troublesome Pair *'Goal:' Hunt the Rathalos and Rathian *'Area:' Forest and Hills 12. Blue Sky, Pink Earth *'Goal:' Hunt the Azure Rathalos and Pink Rathian *'Area:' Forest and Hills 13. Attack of the Rathalos *'Goal:' Hunt the Azure Rathalos *'Area:' Forest and Hills 14. Deny the Silver Rathalos *'Goal:' Hunt the Silver Rathalos *'Area:' Tower *note:kill/caputure 10 rathalos Kill 10 rathalos and rathian 15. Find the Gold Phantom *'Goal:' Hunt the Gold Rathian *'Area:' Tower *note:kill/caputure 10 rathain Kill 10 rathalos and rathian 16. The War of Immolation *'Goal:' Slay the Teostra *'Area:' Town *Note: You must complete all 6* and 7* Quests to unlock this. Legendary Black Dragon *'goal:' Slay the Fatalis *'Area:'Castle Shcrade *Note: Unlock by completing all Training School missions. you can also download this quest through the downloadable content menu under quests The End Times *'goal:'Slay the crimson fatalis *'Area:'Battleground *Note: Unlock by slaying 10 of every Elder Dragon. 17. The Approaching Gaoren *'Goal:' Defend the Town from Shen Gaoren *'Area:' Town 18. The Fleeting Shadow *'Goal:' Slay 2 Kirin *'Area:' Battleground 19. The Frozen Dictator *'Goal:' Slay the Kushala Daora *'Area:' Snowy Mountains/ Jungle *Note: You must complete all 6* and 7* Quests to unlock this. 20. Towards the Silence *'Goal:' Slay the Chameleos *'Area:' Swamp *Note: You must complete all 6* and 7* Quests to unlock this. =Eight-star Quests: Urgent= 1. Rise to the Summit *'Goal:' Hunt the Akantor *'Area:' Battleground *'Getting there:' Slay the Black Gravios, Black Diablos, Pink Rathian and Azure Rathlos, Silver Rathalos, Gold Rathian, Shen Gaoren Category:Quests